Puzzle Time
by Alcandre
Summary: Piper finds an old puzzle in the attic and she and Paige put it together. But what happens when a demon attacks them while they are working? I don't own Charmed.


This story is based off true events. Of course, anything magical or demonic isn't real but you know what I mean. It may seem really stupid but I wrote it just for fun. And because I promised some friends I would write it. So, here it is guys!!  
  
This is written for Rory and Paige ( you know who you are). I love you guys. And I hope you like this!!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Piper opened the door to the attic, looking for her youngest sister Paige. "Paige, are you in here?"  
  
Nothing. Not even a 'huh.'  
  
Piper sighed and glanced around the attic one more time, just to make sure, and her eyes fell on a stack of puzzles in the far corner. She grinned and walked over to them, curious.  
  
There were around ten puzzles in the stack, all with dusty boxes and faded pictures on the front. On the top was a Snow White puzzle that Piper and Phoebe used to put together all the time when they were little. They would take it downstairs, dump it out on the kitchen table and work on it until it was finished. Prue always made fun of them for having so much fun with a 50 piece puzzle but the two other girls would just ignore her and continue, determined to see the final picture of Snow White with all her forest friends.  
  
Piper smiled at the memory then looked at the other puzzles. At the bottom was one of Prue's old puzzles, a 500 piece one that was an underwater scene. Piper never tried to put it together. She just never had the desire to. But for some reason, she had the desire that particular day.  
  
She picked up the puzzle box and started downstairs, all the time thinking of Prue. She didn't hear Paige come inside yelling for her.  
  
It wasn't until she was downstairs when she noticed her sister standing there looking at her with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Oh, hi Paige." Piper smiled and walked to the kitchen with Paige not far behind.  
  
"What's with the far off look and the puzzle?"  
  
Piper dumped the puzzle out on the table and started turning all the pieces over so that the picture part was up. "I just found this upstairs. I haven't put a puzzle together in years!"  
  
Paige just shook her head and went to the refrigerator to get something to drink. She came back and sat at the table, watching Piper start putting part of the puzzle together.  
  
Paige unconsciously picked up a piece and looked for the one that went with it and soon, they were both searching through the pile of pieces, looking for the part they were individually putting together.  
  
"I'm almost finished with this fish!" Paige said, excitedly.  
  
Piper grunted. "The sun isn't even close to being finished."  
  
"I thought this was an underwater scene," Paige said, glancing up from the fish.  
  
Piper motioned to the box, not looking up from her pieces of bright orange and light yellow that were supposed to make the sun with clouds all around it.  
  
Paige looked at the box and saw an underwater scene with the sun and some mountains just above the waterline. "Hey, that's pretty."  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, finally looking up. "This used to be Prue's." She searched within the pile of other pieces while she talked. "She used to sit here for hours just trying to get the picture made. Phoebe and I would watch and try to help but then leave after ten minutes."  
  
Paige looked at the clock. "Well, we've been at this for thirty minutes."  
  
"Really?" Piper grinned. "Wow! I guess puzzles are addictive."  
  
They both looked back down at their projects, getting lost in their thoughts, or lack thereof. They didn't notice Phoebe walk in, say hi, and go up to her room. They didn't notice Leo orb in, look at them, shake his head, then orb out again.  
  
An hour passed and Piper finally looked over what they had accomplished. Most of the puzzle was together. Paige was bent over some pieces, trying to put a dolphin together, her tongue sticking out a little making her look like a little kid. She felt her oldest sister's eyes on her and looked up, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Did you like puzzles when you were little?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige shrugged, looking back down. "A little. They never really held my attention for long."  
  
Piper laughed then went back to putting her mountain together. When she stopped again, all but one fish was finished. She looked up at Paige and they grinned, hurriedly getting the remaining pieces together. Piper had the last piece in her hand when something flew toward the table and blew it up, scattering the pieces everywhere and throwing Paige and Piper back.  
  
Piper landed with a thud on her back, her breath knocked out of her. She struggled to sit up, the last piece still clutched in her hand. She looked over at Paige. She was slowly sitting up, shaking her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige nodded and they both looked for the source of the explosion. In front of them stood a demon with blue skin and sharp, yellow teeth. It grinned. "Did I interrupt a sisterly moment?"  
  
Piper looked at the scattered pieces of the puzzle, back at the demon, at the pieces again, then at Paige. Paige raised her eyebrows, smirked, and turned back to the demon.  
  
"No, you are right in the middle of one," Paige said.  
  
The demon made a noise of confusion in his throat. But he didn't look so confused after Paige ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach then in the face when he bent over in pain.  
  
Piper then raised her hands and blew off his arm. He screamed in pain and shuffled back a little.  
  
"You just ruined our puzzle!" Piper said. "We were almost finished with it and you come in, blow our puzzle to bits, and expect us to vanquish you nicely? I don't think so, bub."  
  
Paige gave a warrior-like yell and kicked the demon's legs out from under him. The demon fell to the floor, groaning and rolling around, holding what was left of his right arm.  
  
Piper walked up to him, grinning evilly. "Ya know, I would keep blowing off limbs but..I'm not that evil." And she blew him up; fully blew him up.  
  
A few seconds ticked by with the two just looking at was their puzzle. The pieces were everywhere. Piper looked down in her hand and saw the one piece that would have finished the picture.  
  
Paige sniffed, kneeling down and picking up was once a fish. She looked up at Piper with red eyes.  
  
Piper walked over to her youngest sister and knelt down beside her. She felt tears roll down her face. "I know, honey. I know."  
  
Phoebe ran into the kitchen. "What happened? I heard explosions and yells?" She saw her two sisters hugging each other and crying softly. "Oh my gosh, are you hurt? What are you crying about?"  
  
"That demon-" Paige sniffed then continued. "Blew up our puzzle!!!"  
  
Phoebe stared at them for a few seconds then started laughing. And her laughing got louder and louder until her sisters looked up at her with tear- streaked faces.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "You guys," she giggled. "Are crying about a puzzle!?"  
  
Piper spoke up. "But we worked so hard on it! And he just attacked for no reason!"  
  
"But it is a PUZZLE!" Piper and Paige just stared at her. Then Piper started laughing. Phoebe was right. It was only a puzzle. No one got hurt or died. Then Paige chimed in with giggles. And pretty soon all three sisters were laughing hysterically together and surrounded by puzzle pieces and demon blood.  
  
They started cleaning up after a while, still laughing every so often. And they were talking up a storm. They gathered what remained of the puzzle pieces and sat at the table, trying to wipe them off or tape them together if possible. And when Leo orbed in and saw them working on the puzzle again he sighed.  
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" he asked.  
  
Piper shrugged and looked up. "Well, we could blow up a few demons."  
  
The sisters erupted into laughter again, making Leo raise his eyebrows then shrug. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'Just so they're having a good time.'  
  
The End 


End file.
